


Nickname

by frozenCinders



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: M/M, rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just a tiny fic i wrote bc i couldn't stop thinking about hanbei calling kanbei "babe"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> just a tiny fic i wrote bc i couldn't stop thinking about hanbei calling kanbei "babe"

Hanbei ran his hand through his partner’s hair as he felt Kanbei kiss his thigh not even a minute into one of their little sessions.

"Take it slow, babe," he murmured. Kanbei stopped and looked up at him, making that strange half-offended face he tended to show. Hanbei smiled.

"I know you like the nicknames I give you. Plus, even if you don’t, it’s not like I get to use them often," he sighed, laying down and gently bringing his legs to the sides of Kanbei’s head. The younger went back to work on him, not protesting Hanbei’s accusation at all.


End file.
